yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Extreme Victory
| romaji_name = Ekusutorīmu Bikutorī | fr_name = Victoire Absolue | de_name = Extreme Victory | it_name = Vittoria Estrema | ko_name = 익스트림 빅토리 | ko_rr_name = Ikseuteurim Biktori | es_name = Victoria Extrema | type = Booster Pack | prefix = EXVC | order_number = 704 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Junk Berserker | sneak_peek_card = Reborn Tengu | ja_database_id = 1113003 | en_database_id = 11110003 | fr_database_id = 31110003 | de_database_id = 21110003 | it_database_id = 41110003 | es_database_id = 51109003 | ko_database_id = 71109001 | 2-pack_set = yes | na_sneak_peek = April 30, 2011 | eu_sneak_peek = April 30, 2011 | oc_sneak_peek = | fr/de/it/sp_sneak_peek = April 30, 2011 | jp_release_date = February 11, 2011 | kr_release_date = June 10, 2011 | na_release_date = May 10, 2011 | eu_release_date = May 6, 2011 | oc_release_date = May 6, 2011 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = May 5, 2011 | sp-lat_release_date = May 10, 2011 | prev = Storm of Ragnarok | next = Generation Force }} Extreme Victory is the fourth set of the OCG's 7th series after Storm of Ragnarok. It is followed by Generation Force. It is also the final booster pack during the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's era. Features *''Extreme Victory'' features cards used by Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Aporia, Antinomy, Willa Mette, Jaden Yuki, and Chazz Princeton. *This set introduces the new "Meklord", "Sealing Ceremony" and "T.G." archetypes/series to the OCG/TCG. It also contains new support for "Junk", "Resonator", "Blackwing", "Morphtronic", "The Six Samurai", "Karakuri", "Signer Dragon", "Scrap", "Gladiator Beast", "Frog", "Gishki", "Worm", "Nordic", "Elemental HERO"/"Neos", "Vampire", "Naturia", and Psychic-Type monsters. *This set is notable because it introduces both the final Signer Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, and Tour Guide From the Underworld, which became a powerful format-defining card after the introduction of Xyz Monsters. Breakdown In the Japanese version there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. The OCG set includes 80 cards or 86 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 1 Holographic Rare * 5 Ultimate Rares * 5 Ultra Rares * 9 Super Rares * 18 Rares * 44 Commons * 4 Normal Rares In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 100 cards or 111 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: * 1 Ghost Rare * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultimate Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 44 Commons * 4 Short Prints Galleries EXVC-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition EXVC-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition EXVC-Booster-DE-1E.png | German 1st Edition EXVC-Booster-DE-UE.png | German Unlimited Edition EXVC-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition EXVC-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition EXVC-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition EXVC-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists External links * konami.jp * yugioh-card.com/japan * yugioh-card.com/en Extreme Victory * yugioh-card.com/uk Extreme Victory * yugioh-card.com/oc Extreme Victory * yugioh-card.com/fr Victoire Absolue * yugioh-card.com/de Extreme Victory * yugioh-card.com/it Vittoria Estrema * yugioh-card.com/es Victoria Extrema * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Victoria Extrema Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs